


Jaime & Brienne || Who Else Could I Be

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Jaime & Brienne video with the new scenes from season 7.





	Jaime & Brienne || Who Else Could I Be

**Author's Note:**

> So... This video is probably not as good as my previous ones and the editing is pretty lazy, but I really just wanted it to be different from my previous ones, where I have already shown JB and Jaime's story pretty at length, I think, so I decided to focus on the developments of the season finale, the influence Brienne had over him and that finally pushed him to do what he should've done a long time ago. He finally left that psycho bitch of his sister and his family name behind to be just Jaime, the honourable man Brienne knows he is and can be. And of course I included their scenes with Oathkeeper because I love their scenes with the sword and the meaning behind it. The song is a good Jaime song I think. I would've liked to use it all, but at the same time I felt it was best to use only those parts in which the lyrics somehow matched the events I wanted to focus on. I've been meaning to make a more Brienne-centric video for months, but I am very picky when it comes to songs, and I still haven't found one that made me go "Oooh, this is the one!" So, if you have suggestions please let me know. :)  
> Now I'll leave you to the video. Enjoy and let me know what you think!


End file.
